Damn Regret
by Red Nix
Summary: Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?" Royai.


Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Because if I do, it would be 'The Flame Alchemist.' Nuff said.

DAMN REGRET

Chapter 1: Forget About Me

-

-

-

He blinked as she handed a folded paper on his table. He didn't needed to open it to find out what is written on it.

Roy Mustang took a few seconds to compose himself. He tried to look into her eyes, detecting any sighs of hesitation. Things were happening way too fast.

Riza Hawkeye tried to meet his gaze with composure. She didn't want him to think something is wrong. She was too proud to blink first.

"So… You sure about this?"

Roy uttered, trying to kill the uncomfortable aura that surrounded them.

"Yes, sir." was all she could say.

He sighed. _Why does it have to be now?_

"Fine… would you kindly tell me the reason of your resignation?"

"It was all written in the letter, Sir."

"No, I want the real one."

She looked away. She expected this. He wants the truth. So resigned was she to tell it. _As you wish, Fuhrer Mustang. _

Riza took a shallow breath to regain strength.

"Sir, I promised to watch your back until you reach the top. And now…."

"And now that I'm on the top, you'll now leave my side?"

"It's not like that, Fuhrer Mustang –"

"'Roy'. Can we please let our ranks slide when we're alone?"

"R-roy. It's just that… Now that you're the Fuhrer, I-i think my job here is done. The main reason why I joined the military… is to watch your back, just like what I promised to my father and to you. And that is until you reach the top. And now, there's no reason for me to stay in the military anymore."

They both blinked.

"So this is goodbye… Elizabeth Marie Hawkeye…?

She slightly nodded, with her eyes now to the floor.

**SILENCE.**

It felt like a decade passed before any of them dared to make a single noise.

Retreating, Fuhrer Mustang stood up, gesturing a sharp salute to Riza. She does the same.

"'Til then, ex-lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"'Til then, your Excellency, Fuhrer Mustang."

She dropped the salute, spun around, with her pivoting left foot. She headed for the door slowly.

"Riza."

She paused.

"_Don't you want to be my lieutenant… forever?"_

She closed her eyes, trying to fight the sudden onslaught of tears. She breathed, and continued to exit.

2045 hours.

'_Maybe I'll stay for the night.'_

Riza had already finished packing up her things inside two huge mallets. Tomorrow she'll set off to the South where her grandfather, General Grumman, is living. And probably spend her life there.

'_Goodbye, Central City. Fate certainly has interesting taste of games.'_

She was startled when she heard a loud bark. Black Hayate. How she will miss this puppy.

She patted Hayate's head and stroked it gently.

'_I'm sorry, Hayate.'_

Riza was about to enter her room when she heard a loud knock on the door. Who could be her visitor this late at night?

'_Nah, it can't be a homunculi.'_

She snickered as she opened the door. It revealed a man with a raven hair and onyx eyes. No other than Roy Mustang itself.

"Fuhrer Mustang!"

She was about to salute when she remembered her retirement. She slowly dropped it.

"Never mind, Riza. Remember what I told you in the office? Drop it. We're alone."

"A-alright, R-roy."

She opened the door widely to let him in.

"W-what can I do for you, Sir- I mean Roy?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to rest here. Is that okay for you?"

"S-sure."

She sat on the sofa in front of him. Roy rested his head on the sofa while closing his eyes. She tried hard to insist the urge of looking at his face. _But a peek won't hurt though._

She gazed at him while he wasn't looking. She realized he's still handsome even with that black eye patch on.

"Riza."

She snapped her head away.

"Roy?"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Uh, it's just that I didn't expected this visit."

"Oh."

Silence crossed the room.

"Elizabeth Marie Hawkeye."

She smirked.

"Roy Joshuah Mustang."

They both giggled.

"Riza… are you afraid of me?"

She glanced at him.

"W-why should I be?"

"You look tensed."

Her faced gushed with blood.

"No… I'm not."

He stretched his arms, yawned and stood up. He slowly walked towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"W-what?"

Roy slowly crossed the distance of their faces until he's only a few inches on her face.

"Tell me to stop."

Riza held her breath.

He smirked and finally crossed the few inches of their faces.


End file.
